


U.S.S. Library

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jake, fresh out of the academy, on their way to their first ship.





	U.S.S. Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [U.S.S. Biblioteca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379550) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Generic space AU, but I have to admit, pretty much inspired by Star Trek.

Cassandra could barely contain her excitement. She always loved space, everything about it fascinated her, but she had only been on a ship a couple times in her life, and that included training. When her assignment as a science officer onboard the Library came through, it was a dream come true.

“Isn’t it great? We are being sent to work under the legendary Captain Eve Baird,” Cassandra said to her colleagues.

“I’m more impressed with the ship. the Library is the most successful exploration ship in the entire history of the fleet,” Jake responded.

“And the most likely to find any of space’s natural riches. Just saying,” Ezekiel said.

“Is that all you think about?” Cassandra asked.

“No, I also like how that ship has the most advanced technology in all of the fleet.”

“Well, I for one am glad that we were all assigned on the same ship together. Most of our class got separated,” Cassandra said.

Jake and Ezekiel were her best friends, her only friends from class, and she was glad that this assignment meant they would stay together, at least for the next few years.

“I checked the record, this is the first time the Library had more than one officer assigned to it since it was first commissioned,” Jake said.

“Can you imagine having to make this trip alone?” Cassandra said.

Nobody liked the shuttle trips. No pilot, no viewing screen, sublight speed, and none of the usual comforts of a spaceship. The lucky ones only needed to take them to get to orbit, and their ship would already be there waiting, but the Library couldn’t divert its course too much to fetch them, so they had a boring eighteen hours flight ahead of them.

“I wonder why they need the three of us,” Jake said.

“Oh, that’s because they are moving on a top secret five years exploration mission to uncharted territory and they need to fill their personnel before going. Physics and mathematics, engineering and electronics, sociology and philosophy, all are basic areas for a long exploration mission, they probably want replacement personnel in case any officer dies in the line of duty,” Ezekiel said.

Cassandra and Jake just stared at him for a full minute.

“How the hell do you know that?” Jake asked.

“Oh, I hacked the system as soon as our assignments were published. I wanted to know what we were getting into.”

“Isn’t that… illegal? Not to mention against the very principles of the fleet?” Cassandra said.

Ezekiel dismissed that with a wave. “If they didn’t want me to hack it, they should have made it harder to do. I mean, I know I’m the galaxy’s best hacker, but it still only took me ten minutes.”

“Ok, I feel like I should point out that you are the only one who says you’re the galaxy’s best hacker,” Cassandra said.

“Never mind that, he just committed treason, and by telling us, he’s implicating us too!”

“Oi, first of all, that’s not treason, and second, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

“You just did!” Jake said, nearly jumping from his seat in frustration. “You just told us.”

“Yeah, but you two are my best mates. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone else.”

Cassandra sighed. “Fine, now that the damage is already done, I guess we should know as much as we can about this mission.”

“That’s my girl! So, where do I start?”

That was going to be one long shuttle trip.


End file.
